List of Running Gags
The following is a list of running gags on Birdietalk Productions. The List * Characters wishing for something, and Jirachi appears to grant it. Nine times out of ten, Jirachi will make some excuse as to why it cannot grant the wish. * Characters throwing tantrums. * Several characters became obsessed with their love interests. ** Beulah Volkenburger to Scotty Raven Jay even after he is confirmed to be with Sam Jay. ** Caladbolg to Dirt Secretii. ** Sam to Scotty. ** Madhavi Hayes Smelldeath to Heartmind Smelldeath. ** Dragonlord to Princessa and later Turbo. ** Sierra to Cody. ** Emma to Noah. * Max and Scarlett having romantic interactions against BT Productions's will. * Caladbolg making comments on the action. This gag ended after Caladbolg's DeviantArt deactivation. * Sam wanting to do "the unthinkable" to Scotty. * Scotty romantically interacting with other characters against Sam's will. * BT Productions drawing snuggles as highlights. * BT Productions posting Sam x Scotty to DeviantArt. * Amy mistreating Samey. * The Sign Invasion making characters perform actions they wouldn't normally do. * Characters' debuts in the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator not going so well. * Mary Canary throwing luxurious pool parties. * Hillary Secretii being a newbie to almost everything. * The Secretiis' medical conditions being revealed during crises. * Characters trying to get married, only to fail because of objections. * Dragonlord using his Absolute Darkness powers. * Flightning preferring to speak Japanese over English. * BT Productions using the When Suddenly meme. * BT Productions, Kobe, and Fairez randomly generating more characters to add to the Randomverse. * Nighttime custom events that focus around romance. * The TV Tropers adding more Feast events that focus around food. * Dragonlord wanting to win a Super Mario themed board. * Cody enjoying Survivor's various rewards with the girls. * Virginia Bove suffering from Necro-obsession. * Zara April Wright crashing weddings. * Ricco Secretii threatening to hold other Secretiis responsible after things do not go her way. * Dean Ambrose winning a simulation, prompting Chris McLean to say that the simulation has gone DAFFY. This gag momentarily ended after Ambrose changed his name to Jon Moxley, but it later resumed under Chris saying the simulation was all JAMMED up. * Glitch's Meme Debut: A character feeling shocked over some news, before becoming angry. Murder Games Simulator Gags *Magic wand users challenging Dragonlord to a magic duel, and failing. *Characters finding ancient scepters, and then later take Dragonlord down with them in a magic duel. *Dragonlord wants to become kinder so his fingers can touch Turbo's by accident. *Patty betraying Dragonlord by using her wish ring to revive someone else. *Luigi and Mario's fingers touching by accident. *Katie and Sadie having many events together. *Miu attempts to seduce Gonta, but fails since Gonta is naive. *Scotty attempts to take the game more seriously by joining Sayaka's team. *Luigi wants to win a Beat the Odds game. *Dragonlord fails to survive Round 1 because of Kotoko or Tottie's ancient scepter. *Taichi asks Yuta if he's found anything useful. *Gundham kills Sayaka on Beat the Odds. *Toko wins Beat the Odds in increasingly bizarre ways. *Pikachu tries to win Beat the Odds with a magic wand, but fails once someone finds an ancient scepter. *Characters that are bleeding out go missing after being freed from a trap. *Lunatics gaining and losing perks at random. *Survivalists dying of stupid mistakes. *Survivalists setting traps. *Unstable characters snapping, then later dying of a frenzy heart attack. (happens to Madhavi the most) *Characters' magic wands turning useless. *Characters' wish rings failing on them. Category:Browse